Current geo-locating services allow users to drag one or more photos across a map in an attempt to drop the photo(s) on the map at a desired geographic location (e.g., the geographic location at which the photo(s) was taken). Once the photo(s) is dropped onto a selected location on the map, data corresponding to the selected geographic location (e.g., GPS coordinates) is then associated with the image file(s). However, it is often difficult for users to accurately locate the photos on the map. For example, when the map view is significantly zoomed-out, dropping the photos on the map at a location that is only a few pixels away from the desired location may result in the photos being geo-located a substantial distance away from the desired location (e.g., depending on the zoom level, an error of multiple streets or an entire city). Accordingly, users are often required to repeatedly drag and drop the photos on the map to ensure that the photos are associated with the desired location.